


autophobia

by quillieur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Drabble, Manipulation, One Shot, So much angst, dont really know how to tag this, jan 20th stream gone wrong, no beta we die like dream on the 20th, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillieur/pseuds/quillieur
Summary: autophobia;an abnormal and persistent fear of loneliness, of being alone. a fear of solitude.dream is alone, and he's going to make sure tommy is, too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	autophobia

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the jan 20th streams, and also a tumblr post saying "what if dream planned to kill tubbo and hold his resurrection over tommy's head to get him to do things" or something.

“I can bring him back.”

Tommy didn’t respond at first, his head bowed over the body of his friend, but as Dream watched he lifted his head. 

“What?” The teens voice was scratchy from the bout of yelling not five minutes ago, his face red and tear-stained, and Dream was thrilled. Finally, finally, he was going to have Tommy under his thumb again. 

“I can bring him back. Tubbo.”

A longer pause this time. Tommy’s face went through a range of emotions, from despair to panic to fear to, finally, rage, and behind his mask Dream grinned. 

“You. You have the ability to bring someone back and you just, what, ignored it? Wilbur could’ve come back instead of staying dead, you— you motherfucker! How long have you known? I hate you!”

Dream produced a book from his pocket and watched Tommy as his face dropped into confusion. 

“Schlatt and I made a deal, before L’Manburg blew up,” he paused. “the first time. In this book is how to resurrect someone.”

As expected, Tommy bolted upwards, hand reaching out as if he had any chance of laying it on the book, and with a simple step backwards and the flick of his wrist, the kid had Nightmare against his throat and he was still. 

“Careful now, or I’ll kill you.”

“What’s the point, Dream?” 

“The point is that you’re so fun to mess around with, Tommy! You’re so malleable, easy to bend, and I need to find your breaking point.”

Tommy didn’t reply, staring at the floor with a numb disinterest. 

“I was close,” Dream continued, forcing his hands still instead of gesturing like he normally would, “during your exile. So close. But then you found Techno, and he wouldn’t give you up. So I had to switch tactics.”

Behind him, the Nether portal whooshed, but he thought nothing of it. A Pigman, if he had to guess, who stumbled in. 

Until he heard the gasps. 

Dream turned. There, standing at the base of the portal and still coming through, were the members of his server. Punz, fucking Punz, leading the pack, Eret and Puffy and Ponk and Ranboo and even Quackity, naked as always, but there. 

His grip on Nightmare faltered slightly, but he didn’t move. 

“Dream,” Puffy said, and of course it was Puffy, she was too protective for her own good, “what have you done?”

And he laughed. 

The cavernous room was silent except for Dreams echoing laugh, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 2am. i have no remorse.


End file.
